Burn it Down
by JadedGemini
Summary: Logan and the Professor have a whole new challenge on their hands, a new student with a blazing personality and a troubled past. Mystique spies an opportunity. Can her gang of misfits win over the newcomer with their sympathies and charms or will Charles be able to work his magic once again? Things become even more uncertain when the Brotherhood gains a venomous new member.
1. Shadow and Embers

A/N: No particular time frame for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of its characters.

Katelyn Emberse is an original character

* * *

Chapter 1: Shadow and Embers

The dark seemed to seep into her pores like tiny probing fingers. It suffocated and it blinded as the shadows enveloped her senses. She tried to scream but her mouth felt filled with cotton. It was happening. She tried desperately to free herself from the shadows that clung to her, but she knew she couldn't stop it. Her whole body tensed for what would happen and then the sound, that god-awful, gut-wrenching sound that pierced straight through the darkness and into her heart. The strangled scream rose in pitch, but was cut short. Katelyn couldn't help it. She knew better by now but she couldn't stop her arm from reaching out. A deafening roar suddenly filled the air around her and the shadows gave way to a brilliant light. The heat was consuming her so Katelyn willingly gave herself over to the fire.

Katelyn opened her eyes to see regular darkness. She was hot, but not burning. Her ears however were still ringing from the phantom explosion and her throat felt raw from the screaming she never thought she was doing. A glance across the room told her what she already knew. Stephanie and Bianca, the other two foster kids, were still sound asleep in their bunk beds. Most kids in placement homes learned to sleep through anything, except their own dreams. Her heart was racing as she traced the burn marks on her sheets.

"My hands can't be that hot," She winced as she put them to her cheek. The clock on the girls' one desk glared in angry red numbers, informing her that it was far too early to be awake. With a sigh she rolled out of bed, knowing better than to go back to sleep now. At least she'd have a little extra time in the bathroom. Apparently, Bianca thought she was a beauty queen. Well today she wouldn't be. Today one side of her face should be nice and purple. And puffy. Katelyn chuckled darkly at the thought as she drug herself down the dark hallway into the bathroom. As she shut the door she caught a glance at her reflection. She stopped and turned, looking for a moment to take it in. Her skin was extremely flushed, but that was normal after her nightmares. Later it would have an almost copper tan. There must have been some Indian in her family though she couldn't remember her parents showing any signs of it.

She winced again at that thought, drawing her attention to her face. Like always she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary about it. A good mouth, unassuming nose, high cheek bones; an average face in her opinion. It had to be the eyes that made people hesitate when they looked at her. Bright pools of molten copper, they gave her an exotic flair but every time she looked into them it gave her an unsettled feeling. They had been browner in childhood, but over the last couple of years had intensified into this. Katelyn shivered a little. No that's just silly. She tried to smile at herself, but those muscles were so rarely used that the motion was awkward. As Katelyn looked at the self-conscious girl in the mirror her expression melted into one of disgust. Exhaling sharply she turned away towards the shower. Cold water was what she needed.

The old glass knob squeaked with each turn and the pipes popped and thumped as they started to churn out straight icy water. Katelyn stepped in and steam immediately filled the air. It was always disquieting the way steam just rolled off her skin, turning the shower into a sauna. This had been going on since January. It was now August. The cold water felt blissfully good to her parched and scorching skin, relieving and releasing tension wherever it touched. It didn't take long to wash her hair and scrub her skin and soon she was out of ways to procrastinate. With a heavy sigh she stepped out into a towel. Time to start facing a new day. There wasn't much she ever had to do to get ready. Just slap on dark eye-liner and -shadow, or war paint as she liked to call it, and she was good to go. As for getting dressed, she never paid much attention to what she wore. As long as it wasn't attention grabbing she didn't care what her clothes looked like. Mostly she just wore jeans and drab t-shirts. Life was so much easier when you could just slip through the cracks.

More awake, but still needing a jolt, she wandered into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Mrs. Wallace's pot was always brewing by five. Robotically she got a chipped mug out of the cupboard above the sink, added way too much sugar, and poured in the coffee. She sighed with pleasure at the warm, nutty taste and went to get herself breakfast. She was famished. Well, to be fair she always was lately. Instead of a regular bowl, she grabbed a larger mixing bowl and the generic frosted corn flakes. She filled the bowl half full of flakes, and then swamped them with milk.

"Boy, you've got quite the appetite lately," Ms. Wallace commented as she entered the kitchen. Katelyn looked up at her at her foster mom timidly, causing the older woman to sigh.

Debbie Wallace was a short, roundish woman with flaming red hair and a kind heart. She'd tried her best with Katelyn but nothing she did could bring the girl out of her shell. Any attempt at getting close resulted in a fight. Katelyn had been this way since the day she arrived, but lately it seemed they fought more often than not. It was not only exhausting, but heartbreaking as well. Even so, Debbie prepared herself for another round of it. It was still better to face problems head on, rather than hide them away.

"Katelyn, we need to talk," she began gently. Katelyn didn't say a word, merely sat at the table and started on her breakfast. Debbie wasn't surprised. "I've been talking to the other girls-"

"And of course you believe the little angels," the girl mumbled into her corn flakes.

"What was that?"

Silence.

The older woman sighed, frustrated with this game. She couldn't count how many times they'd played it before. "Look, I'm sorry Katelyn. But I have to ask you." Here she hesitated and it was as if the girl sensed her moment of weakness. Katelyn looked up from her breakfast, the shy and timid demeanor gone. She looked at her foster mother almost haughtily, her chin tilted up and her eyes daring Debbie to say something. Despite the slow, creeping feeling that was starting down her spine, Debbie braced herself to speak. "Have you been, well, smoking, uh. Well, doing any-?" There it was. That look of hate. Katelyn's copper eyes seemed almost to glow. It made the woman shiver noticeably, stopping mid-sentence.

"No." Katelyn's answer was simple, bored even.

A hint of anger was starting to show on the woman's face. She did not like being lied to and she knew that something was wrong. "Are you just setting things on fire then?"

"No!" Now Katelyn's voice was angry too.

"Katelyn, something's going on." Ms. Wallace closed the distance between them to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, shrugging the hand off by standing up and putting her back to the sink. Debbie mentally kicked herself for forgetting the girl's touching issues.

"What is going on with you?" Katelyn didn't answer, but she was still braced against the counter, again daring the woman to make a move. "Katelyn, something is going on and I am going to find out about it. You've been fighting again. You burned another set of sheets and you're eating like a demon. If you're sick I need to know. If you are on drugs, I need to know. If, if you're just a- just a…pyro, I need to know."

"I'm fine." She repeated herself, but this time in monotone.

Debbie threw up her hands with a harsh sigh. "I'm not mad at you Katelyn. I just want to help you." At those words Katelyn came alive again. It was like her eyes flashed and Debbie swore she felt the temperature around her rise.

"Yeah right!" she spat. "Just like the others. You just know that if I get in too much trouble they'll move me again and then you won't get your damn check!"

Before Ms. Wallace could even form a reply, Katelyn had turned and fled out the screen door. She seemed to be headed for the bus stop at least. Unfortunately this was not the first encounter of its kind and she'd grown sadly used to it. Debbie watched her go from the kitchen window until the girl was out of sight. No. This couldn't go on anymore. The girl was right. They would move her if she couldn't get control soon. All that moving around is just messing her up worse, Ms. Wallace thought with a bleak sigh. Katelyn was possibly the worst case she had ever seen but there was something… Whatever it was, different or no, Debbie had never given up on a child and she wasn't about to start. Trying not to think too hard, she headed upstairs to her office. She searched through the crowded drawers of her desk until she found what she wanted; a box of business cards. It took a moment to find the right one and when she pulled it out it was with a shaking hand. She glanced at the clock to see that it was just past 6:30 in the morning. She didn't think she should call this early but if she didn't call now she never would. She quickly dialed the number and waited, praying no one would answer, but her call was answered after the first ring.

"Hello?" the voice was calm and cool, and suspiciously alert for this hour.

"Yes, is this… Professor Xavier? With the Institute for… 'gifted' youngsters?" Debbie was very nervous now. She knew that she had stumbled onto something, out of the ordinary, and like most people that frightened her. Her first impression of this man had been, unsettling. "Um, I'm sorry to be calling so early, but well… you um… contacted me about one of my foster children? Oh gosh, it was… around five or six months ago?"

"Katelyn Emberse, yes I remember," his voice kind and patient, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well I assume you know about her many problems. I-oh-well." There was a deep intake of breath. "She's been getting worse."

"She's become even more aggressive? More, destructive?"

"Well…yes."

"When we spoke before I told you that I had been watching Katelyn's case."

"Yes, well. See that…that's why I'm a little nervous about this." Debbie's voice was steadier now. She wasn't letting Katelyn go anywhere unless she was sure it was the right thing.

"You're worried that I don't have the girl's best interests at heart, but I assure you that I do. I have the means to help the ones like Katelyn and so I must. You understand. You and I share the same goal." There was a pause and she could hear him smile. "We just have different specialties shall we say."

The last part made her shiver again, but the man's words were genuine. "I don't want to know how you came to know about Katelyn. I don't care if she is an arsonist or…something else. I just want to know if you can help her."

"I can't make any guarantees. In the end it's all up to her, but I can promise you a safe place for her where she won't have to hide herself. I and the faculty here know how to guide her through the… transition into adulthood."

When Debbie spoke again, her voice was soft and rough. "Professor, I do think you can help her. Well, I think you are capable of it. Everything you're saying sounds great, but you're right, it all hinges on Katelyn. I still don't know that she'll agree to this. She's a, difficult case to put it lightly."

"Yes I know." He was still all patience.

"She doesn't care about school; she really won't care about prep-school."

"With the right encouragement she might."

Debbie sighed again. "She hates authority; you don't even have to try to tell her what to do. Be in any position of 'power' above her and she hates your guts from the start. And you can't befriend her. And it's not just adults. It's everyone. In all the time she's been here she hasn't connected with a single person." Suddenly the woman's voice broke. "This is my first failure you know?" She paused for a moment and Xavier waited. "You know they say you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped, but I always thought that all kids really do want it. Some just bury those feelings a lot deeper than others. I thought that every kid wants a normal, happy life…Until Katelyn."

"She does Deborah. She wants things to be right. She's just scared and, honestly, there are very few people who can help her. Her situation is, how did you put it? Difficult."

Debbie took a breath, like a diver before a plunge. "You're one of those people? Someone who can figure out how to help her?"

"Yes." It was said with such certainty, such assurance. She believed him.

"I…yes. Yes this is the right move. If she agrees, then she'll go to stay at your school."

"Thank you Ms. Wallace. I promise you are doing the right thing and if things don't work out you will be the first to know, she'll go right back to you. You are just enrolling her in a prep-school program, you're still her guardian. I'll bring you the paperwork that will be necessary for enrollment and such."

"Oh yes I forgot! Payment. I-"

The Professor cut her off. "Since Katelyn is a…special case we are admitting her under the McCoy Scholarship. It covers all expenses."

"Oh wow. That's great."

"Students like Katelyn are why we have these scholarships." he replied.

"Well it's wonderful."

"It's what we do," he replied and Debbie thought she'd never heard another person sound so genuinely humble. "Well all right. Everything's settled, we'll talk to Katelyn and we should get back to you by the end of the day."

"Today? Oh, um… Thank you. I'll talk to you soon then."

Feeling suddenly very old, Ms. Wallace put the phone back on the receiver and sank into her chair, her mind mostly on Xavier. From their brief conversation she wanted to like the man. He was not only polite, but kind and he seemed genuine enough…still. Something about him was just a little unsettling. After a moment she shrugged it off and went to make sure the other girls were up. She'd done what she could for Katelyn. Now all she could do was care for the kids she knew how to help.

* * *

Katelyn strolled into the school yard with her head held high, but avoiding eye contact. She was only five feet two inches tall and barely a hundred pounds, but she walked like Achilles. She didn't look like much of a fighter, but that's why she was going to detention. She'd gotten in a fight with Bianca after school hours, but on the property. It was lucky that they'd both only gotten detention for it. Katelyn was pretty sure Mrs. Wallace had pleaded on the girls' behalves. For some reason that really ticked Katelyn off. At her last foster home she'd gotten expelled for fighting and her newest foster mom was bound and determined not to let it happen again.

"Hey Katelyn!" called a deceitfully sweet voice.

Katelyn winced, but turned to face Bianca, the current biggest thorn in her side. "What do you want Bianca?" she sighed, eyeing the girl carefully. The pretty blonde was flanked on both sides by a couple of her friends.

"Gosh, I don't know why you have to be so hostile," she sniffed coyly. "Can't a sister just want to talk?"

"About what?" Katelyn's voice was impatient now and tense. She's gonna make me hit her again; I just know she is, Katelyn thought to herself with a mental sigh. Ms. Wallace wasn't going to like it if she was right.

"Katelyn, we all know you have a problem. Now I don't know if it's drugs or you're just a little pyro but either way…" Bianca was grinning like the Cheshire cat now and her lackeys were giggling. Katelyn gave the girls her best dumb stare. "Come on you burned your sheets again last night. So which is it? Pot-head or Pyro? You're dumb enough to be either."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Katelyn said through gritted teeth. There really was no good excuse for it; she'd definitely searched for one. Katelyn steeled herself with a breath and turned to go, but Bianca grabbed her arm. That was all it took.

Katelyn swung around, fist flying. Her punch landed square on Bianca's nose, taking them both to the ground. Other kids started to gather as the two wrestled for an advantage. Katelyn was throwing punches as good as any but Bianca was tough in her own right. It wasn't her first rodeo either and she knew how to handle herself.

Suddenly Bianca started screaming, "Stop it! Stop it, you're burning me!"

Katelyn's vision was blurred. All she saw was red hot fury and Bianca's mocking face. The shrieking broke through the sound of blood pounding through her head and slowly she surfaced back into reality. Sweat was pouring from her and her body was burning at an almost unbearable level. The crowd hastily avoided Katelyn as she staggered to her feet. One glance at their startled faces and she lurched through a gap. The lurch became a run as she reached more open spaces and soon it was like the heat was fueling her. She ran without stopping until she reached a favorite spot of hers about a mile or so from the school. Immediately she felt a little calmer as she passed under the loblolly pines and approached the creek. Swiftly she pulled off her shoes, rolled up her jeans, and slipped her feet into the cold water. With a sigh, she collapsed back onto the lush grass, concentrating solely on breathing in and out. She was so focused she didn't hear the newcomer approaching until a twig snapped just feet from her. Katelyn was up in a flash, fists already swinging but instead of seeing her hand, it was a blaze of fire that seemed to go straight through her target. The unopposed momentum sent her crashing to the ground.

"Whoa, like don't torch me! I come in peace!"

Katelyn rolled over to look at the stranger, propping herself on trembling limbs. It was a girl. A very non-threatening looking girl about Katelyn's age. The phrase goody-two-shoes rang through Katelyn's head as she took in the pink cardigan, capris, and sling-back ensemble.

"Wh-who are you?" Katelyn was caught off-guard and that really bothered her, especially since it was showing.

"Oh yeah, my name's Kitty. Sorry, but you kinda scared me there for a sec."

"Kitty?" W.O.W. Definitely harmless. Katelyn stood up slowly, still assessing the stranger carefully. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you out of school, but I saw that you'd already left…Anyway, I'm with somebody who wants to meet you."

This is it, Katelyn thought, They're finally gonna just lock me up.

Kitty watched the girl carefully, but no trace of emotion showed on her face. She didn't have to speak for Kitty to know what she was thinking though; her posture was that of a fugitive ready to run.

"God, I'm not doing this right at all. Like, I'm like you! I have a gift. The professor, he's 'gifted' too. We all are!"

"Who is we?" Katelyn asked at length.

"Oh, sorry. I mean like, all of us kids at the Xavier Institute. It's like a school for people with powers."

Maybe she's not harmless. She sounds like a nut-job. That institute's probably a mental hospital. Katelyn thought for a moment, then went to her favorite defense, playing stupid.

"Don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"See? That's the point of the Institute! You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

Kitty sighed dramatically. "Lie, hide. You know what you are. There's something special about you. Here watch me."

Katelyn watched, trying to appear aloof, but even she lost her composure when Kitty walked right through a nearby tree.

"WHAT THE- HOW DID YOU?!"

Kitty grinned from ear to ear. "See? Not as cool as making fire or anything but…"

"What did you say?"

"Fire? You can like make fire appear can't you? You control it?" The thought sent Katelyn's head reeling and after a moment she let herself sink to her knees in the grass, processing. She sat there silently chewing her lip, appearing to have forgotten Kitty altogether. "Um, Katelyn?"

Katelyn looked up at her, a startling look in her eyes. "I could control it?"

"I don't know anything about that. That's like the professor's thing. He teaches us about our powers." Kitty was confused by the girl's intensity but the welcome in her own eyes was real. Katelyn took a deep breath and made a decision.

"Take me to him."

* * *

Charles Xavier was waiting alone in the counselor's office in Katelyn's school. He'd seen her approach the grounds with Kitty from where he sat by the window, but he knew long before then. He'd been keeping tabs on them before Kitty even made contact. Now he was faced toward the small over-stuffed loveseat he knew Katelyn had been forced to sit on countless times before. His head turned toward the door and it opened. In walked Katelyn, looking just as he pictured and he smiled, but had to stifle some unease as well. Like a tiger she stalked in, with her shoulders back and her head high, eyes scanning the room automatically before resting on him. It reminded him that if he took her in, Eric would find out about her…He mentally shook it off and focused on the girl, feeling her gift radiating what felt almost like a psychic energy. It absolutely felt like fire.

"Hello Katelyn," he said in a friendly manner. She stood silently watching him. "Please, have a seat." She sat. He continued smiling at her and her gaze never left his as silence settled over the room. "If you are interested in the Institute you'll have to speak at some point." His tone was light and teasing, but Katelyn bristled anyway.

"I'm not sure yet if there's reason to be interested." Her arms were folded across her chest now. The man smiled knowingly. He recognized the aggressive signals she was giving off and he was sure it had worked before, but he wasn't having it. He kept his voice friendly as he continued.

"You have a unique gift Katelyn."

"Yeah? What do you know about it?" she asked, seemingly without interest. She was looking out the window now, trying to appear aloof.

"The ability to create and control fire is a beautiful-"

"I can't control it," she said suddenly, trying to keep her voice neutral even as she interrupted him. "I don't know how I create it either."

Xavier beamed at her impulsiveness, appreciating its rarity. "I can teach you that."

Katelyn straightened up and looked him in the eye, a deadly look on her face. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"What makes you so special?" The question was asked through pursed lips and a jutted jaw. She started staring sternly out the window again, as if the important thing she sought could be found out there. Her tight, folded posture was turned from him, deliberately yet unconsciously ignoring his presence.

"Look at me." It wasn't a question, but it wasn't a command either. Somehow his voice held a promise. She resisted at first but sheer curiosity turned her head. "You're not the only one with gifts Katelyn." His lips hadn't moved. She hadn't heard it so much as thought it in his voice. In a flash she was on her feet putting herself between him and the door and glaring at him as if he'd turned into a cobra.

"You're a telepath." She said it accusingly but Xavier saw only the fear that drove that, he'd seen it and worse many times before.

He smiled, "And you're a telepyro."

Katelyn refused the bait. Instead she said in a steely voice, "How much can you do?"

"You would know if I were tampering, you're sensitive enough," he informed her lightly. She looked doubtful. "You know your power has a psychic quality to it," he added as if to reassure.

"Does it?" Obvious distrust.

Nothing but smiles. "Yes, it's something about the way you create it. It's…it's fascinating. I'd love to help you explore your powers, train you to use them." That got her. Her expression visibly softened even if it was in confusion. She was really very confused. This guy was nothing like the others. She didn't know how to take him, but what really set him apart was that he meant it. He really meant all of it. He was practically oozing sincerity. She sat back down and he saw his moment. "I've helped others like you. I want to help you too but I can only do that if you let me."

"Let you?" she gave a short, sarcastic huff of a laugh.

"Yes Katelyn. It's up to you. You don't even have to come with me. You don't have to enroll at the Institute." He smiled affectionately at her surprise. "Even if you do come, after that it's still up to you."

"What do you mean?" The suspicion was back but her defenses weren't all the way up. This was a process and Charles had much experience learning patience while coaxing wilder animals. The thought lent wryness to his expression when he answered her.

"I can't force you to do anything Katelyn. I can train you to use your powers but I can teach you control only if you want to control them. And there are other issues. The Institute has rules."

"Everyone does," she interjected, then placidly waited for him to continue.

He cocked an eyebrow but allowed the impertinence. He actually wanted to laugh because the poor child was striving to be offensive, but she had yet to succeed. "I'm guessing you want a list?" He asked with humor. She shrugged. "We have curfews; nine on school nights, midnight on weekends of course. Also lights out at eleven on school nights." She rolled her eyes at the last one. He continued unperturbed. "You will attend Bayville High with the other students. You will be expected to turn in every assignment, take every test, you get the idea. There are mandatory training sessions both personal and group. Of course you won't be expected to participate in group until you are ready."

"What happens if…if it doesn't…work out? What then?"

"Then you come back here."

Katelyn smiled so bitterly it could have been a grimace. "Back into the string of foster families."

"Well then let's do our best to make sure it works out," he said, sounding as if he had not a doubt in the world. He felt the tenseness of the moment, felt its significance. He stayed silent, letting Katelyn sort it out.

"I'll give it a shot," she said finally. She knew she didn't have many other options. Life couldn't go on this way much longer and besides, it didn't sound any worse than the homes at least. Xavier knew that she still had many misgivings, but those would sort out themselves once she was settled in the mansion. He'd seen it. Of course with one like this, it was still going to be a rough ride.

* * *

A/N: I realize this chapter might be a slow start for some of you, being so o/c heavy, so I've waited until chapter two was ready so I could post them together. Thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying it so far! Please review, positive or negative. All help is welcome!


	2. Smoke and Knick-knacks

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of its characters.

Katelyn Emberse is an original character

* * *

Chapter 2: Smoke and Knick-knacks

The next few hours flew by for Katelyn and she was in a daze of motion and change. The four of them, the Professor, Katelyn, Kitty, and the strange woman driving who called herself Storm, left the school for Katelyn's house. Ms. Wallace and Xavier had sorted out the paperwork while Kitty helped Katelyn pack. At first Katelyn had balked at the girl's offer but it didn't turn out so bad. The girl was shy now and said little; only did as she was instructed but she was active in finding things to do. Katelyn even smiled when a favorite song played on the radio and she caught Kitty singing along with it. Katelyn had little in the way of possessions so it took no time at all and soon they were under way in a dark luxury rental car. Storm was driving with Kitty riding in the front beside her. That left Katelyn in the back with the professor. Luckily she was tired and it was easy to daydream as she watched the scenery go by. Even more important, they were willing to let her drift away in peace.

Katelyn nodded off sometime after the first hour or so. She awoke late in the afternoon to the gentle shaking of her shoulder from which she automatically shrugged away.

"Katelyn, we're here." It took her a moment to recognize the Professor's voice then she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Welcome to the Institute" That was Storm. Katelyn looked out the window up at the immense building before them. It was a mansion.

"I get a private room in that?!"

Xavier chuckled, "Yes you do." He was heartened by the show of enthusiasm though she seemed to have collected herself now and was looking sullen again. She couldn't hide the shine of excitement in her eyes though.

Katelyn climbed out of the car to see that there was already a boy getting into the trunk and unloading her things. He turned when he saw her and grinned hugely, holding out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Kurt! You must be Katelyn."

She'd met his type before; the over-enthusiastic, needy type. Well, sheer enthusiasm didn't get far with her. Many of the foster kids in her other homes had been just as eager to make new friends but she'd never had need of it before. She nodded and gave a small smile of acknowledgement but ignored the hand shake. He stood there awkwardly for a moment then disappointment crossed his face and he resumed gathering her three small bags. She turned to the Professor who was looking a little stern. Great. He expected her to make friends.

"Follow Kurt, he'll take you to your room. You'll have some time to settle and unpack then I want you to find me in the garden, someone will help you find it if you need help."

"What are we meeting for?" she asked, feeling a little rude. And a little disturbed that she cared.

"Your first lesson," he smiled. "I'd like to see what we're working with."

Katelyn nodded and turned, practically fleeing after Kurt with apprehension knotting her insides. In the next instant everything was momentarily forgotten when she entered the building. A magnificent staircase was immediately before the double-door entrance. Everywhere she looked she saw lush carpet, ornately carved wooden panels, paintings, and art of all kinds. She didn't have time to gawk because Kurt was almost up the staircase, but she was completely dazed as she hurried after him. She had not been prepared for this. Kurt turned right down a main hallway on the second floor and continued to a room all the way at the end. There was a gothic-looking girl leaned against the wall as if waiting for them. Kurt turned to her smiling, her former slight by all appearances forgotten.

"Katelyn, this is Rogue. Rogue, Katelyn."

"Hi," the girl said warmly and in that short syllable Katelyn could hear the thick southern drawl. She smiled despite herself. "I'm here to help ya unpack." Oh yeah. Definitely southern.

"Awesome," she mumbled. Looked like she wasn't going to be left alone. Kurt set her bags down on the floor and, leaving with a cheery "See you at dinner!", Katelyn and Rogue were left standing about awkwardly. There was nothing for it. Katelyn heaved a sigh and picked up a duffel, unzipping it and dumping its contents on the bed. It contained her jeans, a worn but still thick denim jacket, a couple of western-style collared shirts, and a few tank tops. All of them were still on hangers even if they were somewhat jumbled.

"I'll hang this stuff in the closet for ya," Rogue offered and Katelyn nodded, glad for the initiative. She knelt down and opened another bag. It held her t-shirts, sweats, socks and underwear. Looking around she spotted a dresser with a vanity mirror. She lifted the bag over to it and stuffed the clothes into appropriate drawers. She turned for the last bag and saw Rogue also reaching for it. They smiled and Rogue hesitated, allowing Katelyn to pick it up. "So you're from Alabama right?" Rogue asked as Katelyn set the bag on the bed.

"Yeah," she answered. She surprised herself by adding, "What about you? You sound like you come from somewhere in the Heartland too."

Rogue grinned. "Yup we were practically neighbors. I'm from Mississippi. I was a foster kid too."

That actually sparked Katelyn's interest a little. "Oh yeah?" She gave a short conspiratorial laugh. "How many homes were you in?"

Rogue looked at her questioningly. "Just the one. My foster mom was pretty great. Why? What about you?"

Katelyn swallowed and answered, "Six," shrugging it off. She bent to unzip the bag that had briefly lain untouched, but stopped when Rogue answered with,

"Ww-wo-ww," stretching the word into three syllables. Katelyn looked up trying not to fear the reaction, but Rogue was smiling knowingly. "Trouble-maker huh?" and at Katelyn's expression, "Oh I raised a little hell myself."

"Oh yeah?" she challenged.

Rogue smiled back. "Yeah, but my foster mom kept me out of the worst of it. She always seemed to know when I was going to do something really dumb." Rogue laughed fondly and went to help Katelyn finish unpacking. Katelyn was grateful that Rogue wasn't pressing her but she didn't want the girl getting into too much in that bag.

"Uh just grab the shoes and belts and put them in the closet. I'll get the rest."

If the other girl caught her nervousness, she didn't show it. As soon as Rogue was headed to the closet Katelyn snatched the check box that was in the bag and shoved it under the bed. All that was left now was a plastic storage box full of makeup, a plain wooden jewelry box, and a shower tote. She tossed these on top of the dresser, threw the bags on the top shelf of the closet and sat down on the bed with a contented sigh. Rogue smiled and sat beside her.

"So, I was told to offer ya a tour of the place before I showed ya where to meet the Professor."

Katelyn groaned and looked up at Rogue, seeing both humor and sympathy on the girl's face.

"You don't have to."

"It's not the tour," Katelyn replied. "It's meeting the Professor."

"He's not so bad."

That wasn't the issue, but Katelyn didn't want to admit she was terrified of…what she could do. "He's creepy," she laughed nervously.

Rogue laughed. "Yeah. He just gets us way too well."

Katelyn looked at her condescendingly. "You don't think that's because he's reading exactly what's going on in your head?"

Instead of getting offended, Rogue gave her a smile of pity. "Of course it's because of his powers but he ain't like that. He just understands how the human mind works that well. I promise you. He is the most genuine person you'll ever meet. There ain't a dishonest bone in that man's body."

Katelyn didn't say anything. Not because she didn't want to argue. No, it was because she'd already gotten that feeling. She gave a sigh. The tour would put off this lesson thing at least. And it would end this conversation.

"Let's take that tour."

"Ok," Rogue laughed, taking the hint.

Rogue gave her the expected tour. She showed her where the bathrooms were and who lived in the rooms that they passed. They went downstairs and Rogue took her through the kitchen and dining area, the common room, and finally into the garage.

"Oh…My." Katelyn was so amazed she was practically speechless. There were several cars and SUVs that were impressive enough but over in the corner there was a small but beautiful collection of motorcycles and there at the end... "Ohmygoddirtbike!" Katelyn rushed over for a closer look but stopped short when she caught sight of the man tinkering with a red cruiser.

"Hey Logan!" Rogue called from behind her. The man turned as he stood and Katelyn caught the full force of him. He wasn't tall but he was massively stocky, the build of a brawler. Automatically she drew back her shoulders and cocked up her chin though her legs were itching to run. Whatever kind of mutant this was, it was a predator.

"This the new kid." He said simply, appearing uninterested.

"Yeah this is Katelyn," Rogue answered coming up beside them. "Katelyn this is Logan." They nodded at each other but neither spoke. Rogue broke the silence. "I think Katelyn was interested in your dirt bikes Logan."

Logan looked at her skeptically, an arrogant smile on his face. "Little girl, you'd best just stay away from bikes."

Katelyn's jaw clenched but she didn't reply. Instead she turned to Rogue. "It's about time for that lesson with the Professor isn't it?"

Rogue nodded and led the way out of the garage. "I know he seems…abrasive," she said at length, "Ok he is abrasive but he's really not so bad. You just have to get used to him."

"Yeah it's whatever," she answered, shrugging it off with her tone and a wave of her hand, "I know his type. I'll just ignore him and we'll be fine."

Rogue didn't answer and they made the rest of the way to the garden in silence. Rogue left her when they were in sight of the Professor and Katelyn had to close the distance feeling very suddenly alone and vulnerable.

"Well? What do you think so far?"

Katelyn shrugged. "S' not so bad."

"Well, you'll settle in in time," he replied, laughter in his eyes. "Well come. Sit here and let's see what you can do." He gestured to the chair across from him. She did as instructed then he gestured to a set of candles that had been placed on the patio table they sat at.

"I want you to light these."

She stared as if he'd asked her to fly.

"I'm serious. You can do this. Have you even tried?"

"Of course!" she said indignantly. He looked at her seriously.

"Have you really?"

She clenched her jaw and inhaled slowly, loudly, but she didn't reply.

"Katelyn, I know you're afraid of what you can do. Don't look at me like that," he smiled continuing, "You have every right to be afraid. You can do great and terrible things. In fact, I'm glad that you are afraid in a way. Fear shows that you respect the damage that you can cause. The ones who don't, they are the truly dangerous ones. In fact the only mutants more dangerous than those are the ones who can't control themselves at all."

Katelyn looked away uncomfortably, her head nothing but confusion. That last remark was obviously pointed but it was said so gently that she couldn't feel angry. She felt ashamed.

"I don't know where to even start," she said in a small voice, her mouth tense.

"Start wherever it's comfortable. Have you noticed any particular way the fire naturally comes out?"

"My hands, I think. At night…sometimes…"

"Ok then, start there."

Katelyn took a deep breath and stretched out her hand, pointing in the direction of a candle. Nothing happened. She focused hard on the candle, imagining it lit, but nothing happened. She focused on her hand, trying to feel the heat inside, but nothing happened.

Xavier watched her carefully, noticing how quickly she was getting frustrated. "I think you are thinking too much," he remarked. "The link between you and your gift is there somewhere in your mind. Eventually you won't even need to stop and think about it, but for now try to imagine things that remind you of your gift and then just, feel for it."

Again she gave him a look that questioned his sanity, but she turned back to the target and tried again. She tried to think about the times before and remembered she'd almost blazed Bianca that morning. Ok, try that. She tried to focus on everything Bianca had ever done to anger her, but nothing stirred. Bianca didn't even matter anymore. Ok, what was the time before? Last night… Katelyn all but shuddered, remembering the dream she'd had. It always made the heat inside her worse. Even now she felt emotions starting to boil inside, deep down where she kept them. Terror clouded her thoughts and she pulled back with a heavy breath.

"I-I can't," she said finally. She looked so broken for half a second that he felt his own heart breaking. Even now that her sullen look was back, he was seeing a broken-hearted child.

"Ok," he said finally. "That's enough for today." A look of surprise crossed her face. She hadn't expected to be that easy. "I just wanted to see where we were, remember? I think it's best if we let you settle in and get comfortable here before we push this too much."

Katelyn breathed a sigh of relief. "Speaking of getting settled in, when do I start getting to know my new school?"

The last part was said with poorly disguised sarcasm, but he ignored it. "Tomorrow, if that's all right. I feel it's best to get you settled in there as quickly as possible." Katelyn just nodded. First days were a pain but she'd learned it was just better to get it over with. Plus, she couldn't imagine what she would do all day in the mansion alone under the eye of the Professor. "All right then. The sun's starting to set; dinner should be getting started soon."

"We all eat together?" She didn't sound too enthusiastic about the prospect.

"For the most part. Come on, it'll be fine."

She followed him into the dining room then somehow found herself landed in a corner seat between Kurt and Logan of all people. The Professor sat opposite from the latter at the head of the table. She didn't know most of the other students but Kurt was quick to introduce her around the table. Try as she might she could not find it in herself to be rude enough to put him off. He was so genuinely eager to make sure that she felt comfortable and welcome she just couldn't. He even made sure she got servings of every dish on the table. At first she thought they were going to let her eat in peace but then suddenly she found herself the object of conversation.

"Are you looking forward to starting at Bayville tomorrow?" the red-head asked.

"I guess."

"Do you know what courses you're taking yet?" The one with the weird glasses. Scott.

"Not yet."

"I hope we have a class together!" Kitty said from the other side of Kurt. Katelyn just nodded at her.

"All right guys that's enough, let her eat!" Rogue laughed. Katelyn looked at her gratefully and shoved a forkful of green beans in her mouth, noticing with a side glance that Logan was watching her with a humorous expression. It made her nervous and she ate self-consciously the rest of the meal. After dinner a few of the students went to the living room to watch some new horror movie.

"Hey Katelyn wanna come?" Kurt asked.

"No thanks; I think I'm headed to bed early tonight."

"Come on, please?"

"Yeah come on," Kitty chimed in.

Katelyn looked back and forth between their naïve, smiling faces feeling cornered. Suddenly Rogue stepped in.

"Giver a break! She's probably exhausted."

The pair apologized and went into the common room leaving Katelyn standing with Rogue.

"Thanks again," she said a little awkwardly.

Rogue smiled and gave a dismissive toss of her head. "They're pretty obnoxious but just like Logan they're alright once you get used to 'em." She gave a short, musical laugh. "But only then. I understand all this takes some gettin' used to. It took me awhile." Then she smiled oddly. "Every now and then I feel like I'm still not used to it."

Katelyn shifted uncomfortably. "You goin' to watch the movie?"

"Yeah, but I'm bringin' this," she laughed, holding up a book. Katelyn laughed with her and they said goodnight.

Once Katelyn got in her room she changed into her sleep pants and a tank top, brushed her teeth, then went straight to the check box under her bed. Sitting on the floor she set the box beside her and opened it. Slowly, almost reverently she lifted the bundle out and into her lap. The bundle's wrapping was a small square of a blue quilt her grandmother had made for her mother when she was a baby. It had been Katelyn's baby blanket too. After the accident it had been damaged badly and Katelyn had salvaged the only good piece, trimming and hemming it herself. Now it was no bigger than a dinner napkin as it lay on her lap. She could still smell the smoke every time she unwrapped it…With a sigh she picked up one of the two objects she kept wrapped inside it. It was a string of pearls that had belonged to her mother. She used to put them on when she was little and primp in front of her mother's vanity even though she was always scolded for it later. She also used to love clasping them around her mother's neck for her. That was a long time ago, before things got bad. That thought made her put down the pearls, exhaling heavily as she picked up last object in her tiny hoard. It was a golden wedding band, a man's ring, and the only other relic from her past left with her. Katelyn clenched her fingers around it for a moment, letting it dig into her palm then dropped it back into the cloth. She stroked the pearls one last time with a hesitant finger, then wrapped it all up and put it back in its place. Grateful that the day was over, she crawled into bed with a flop then snuggled into the blanket. It didn't take long at all for Katelyn to fall asleep and almost as soon as she did the dream began.

Somewhere in her head, she knew it was a dream. She'd certainly dreamt it before, but still everything seemed so life-like that she couldn't escape the horror of it. She could see that face, cruel and terrible, worse than any Hollywood poltergeist as it loomed in front of her. The shadows were compressing in around her. She was blinded by them, suffocated. No, that was the smoke. Why was there smoke? Oh yeah, the fire, her fire. The flames were roaring all around her, burning, sending off powerful waves of heat, but she felt safe. She couldn't be burned. Then the sound, that dreaded sound. A blood-curdling scream, an explosion and then…nothing.

Katelyn screamed and thrashed, trying to pull herself from the emptiness but to no avail. She screamed and screamed until suddenly she was burning. Fire was threatening to consume her. The heat was sweltering and she felt her body weakening at a terrifying rate. Vaguely, she could hear someone calling her name but she couldn't answer. She was drifting in a raging sea of fire and smoke. Even her eyelids felt heavy. No, closed. I'm dreaming, it's just a dream. Her eyes snapped opened and she saw that she really was surrounded by fire and there was no way out. Everything between her and the door was ablaze. She almost felt like lying down again and closing her eyes but a warning in her head told her that it was the smoke inhalation and that she needed to stay conscious.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Logan, having kicked it open, charged in wielding a fire extinguisher which he applied liberally to everything that flickered. Katelyn chuckled slightly, being so disoriented the scene seemed comical. When everything, including Katelyn, was covered in foam Logan stopped spraying. He looked at the unwitting arsonist who was sitting slouched on her knees at the foot of her bed.

"Are you all right?"

"I tink so…dizzy…maybe" and with that she passed smooth out, landing with her head hanging off the edge at an uncomfortable angle.

"Damn kid," he muttered quietly to no one in particular as he went to scoop her up so that he could carry her to the infirmary.

* * *

Katelyn woke up with a brilliant white light blinding her. Her eyes refused to focus on anything but the light, making her aching head throb. I'm in the hospital… The thought nearly sent her into a full blown panic attack until a gentle voice called her name.

The Professor. With a moan she rubbed her eyes then looked about, taking in her surroundings. It did look like a hospital room with the sterile white walls, floor, and ceiling. She seemed to be lying on an examination table of some kind too. As she struggled to sit up a strong hand pushed carefully on her back, steadying her. She looked to see who it was and was surprised to see Logan watching her intently.

"How ya feelin' kid?"

"Better I think. Where am I? What time is it? What happened?"

"You're still in the mansion, in the infirmary, and it's just past eight," Xavier answered. "There was a fire. It didn't do too much damage, mostly cosmetic. Almost everything caught but thanks to Logan nothing was aflame for long. Your things, at least, are fine and already moved into a new room. As for what caused all of this, I'm afraid you'll have to tell me."

"Eight a.m.?" she asked, still slow to process.

Logan laughed and replied, "Yeah, you missed school by five minutes. If I didn't know better I'd say you planned it."

Katelyn groaned and sank back down onto the paper covered pillow.

"It's all right. You can start tomorrow. You should use this day to rest. Obviously the move has been a little stressful."

"Come on kid. Let's get some food in your stomach," Logan said abruptly, sighing as if he were going off to work.

Unfortunately, in Katelyn's opinion, breakfast turned out to be more than just a meal. She found herself eating muffins and a bowl of cereal on the patio with Logan and the Professor who were trying to initiate an extremely difficult conversation.

"Katelyn, what caused the fire last night?"

"Dunno," she mumbled through a mouthful of muffin.

"Katelyn..."

"Look I don't know! I didn't mean to do it. Why can't you just believe me?" Katelyn felt cornered. They were both just staring at her, expectant. There was no judgment in their eyes, but they didn't know. They only asked because they didn't know. They weren't even mad about the room but that still wasn't enough to loosen her tongue. She didn't trust them. She didn't want to trust them. She clenched her jaw stubbornly and looked down quickly, ashamed that tears were forming in her eyes. She hadn't cried in ages. Katelyn was starting to feel already that coming here had been a huge mistake.

"I didn't say you did it on purpose," Xavier assured her, "but you have unconsciously caused this before, haven't you? I need to know what sets this off, besides fighting of course. You weren't fighting in your bedroom were you?"

Xavier's weak attempt at humor wasn't budging her resolve, well not very much. Katelyn fixed her gaze on Logan. She definitely wasn't uttering so much as another squeak in front of him. He looked at her like he knew, as if he were hearing her thoughts. But it's the professor who's psychic. Even though no one was reading her mind, the tenor of her thoughts was clear to both of them. Xavier shot Logan an unreadable look and the other man stood up nonchalantly and lit a cigar. When Logan was out of earshot the professor tried again.

"Katelyn, you're not in trouble, and no one's going to judge you. Just try to talk me through it."

"I had a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yup."

The professor sighed. Looks like he'd have to pry the information out of her, or break his personal ethics code. Forced mind readings were not a pleasant experience for either party, so like always he continued the hard way.

"What kind of dream was it?" Silence. "Well?"

"It was a nightmare," her mumbled reply was barely audible.

"About what?"

"It was just a nightmare."

"Is it like the other nightmares you've had?" The look she shot him should have killed. "Your foster parents, all of them actually, told me that you had regular nightmares. They also said you refused to talk about them and you grew, hostile, when asked about them."

"Why've you been talking to those people?" she asked. Her voice was almost a snarl, but Xavier didn't even flinch.

"I've been watching you for a long time, Katelyn. I've been keeping track of you."

That startled her so much that she asked the first thing that came to mind, though she knew she wouldn't like the answer. "How much do you know about me Professor?"

He studied her for a moment, as if deciding how much to tell her. She asked her question as if issuing a challenge, but there was fear in her eyes. The easy answer then. "Well for starters, I could list off everything in your records; academic transcript, your case worker's files; your criminal records. Your test scores are in the ninety-ninth percentile yet your grades are poor at best. You've been suspended four times, expelled once, and I don't think anyone knows how many times you've been in detention. You were reported as a runaway a grand total of nine times in the last two years. You've been charged with theft, assault, destruction of property, public intoxication, and of course arson. Also, due to some happy circumstance you've only been convicted of one misdemeanor," he smiled wryly at the last part.

Knowing she didn't want to explore it further, Katelyn ignored the fact that he obviously knew all this before he asked her to live with them. "That's not what I meant. Of course you know that stuff.

"Then what did you mean Katelyn?" His words were soft. He was afraid he was about to give her the other answer. The hard answer.

Katelyn took a breath, bolstering herself with her posture. "Well, before that. Do you know anything about me before I got put in foster care?"

He inhaled a quick diver's breath and took the plunge. "I know about the accident, Katelyn. I think you and I are the only ones who know what really happened that night."

Her heart contracted painfully and her throat was too constricted to speak. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Why'd you have to open your stupid mouth?! Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Of course he'd made the connection. She'd been stupid to think he wouldn't. While she struggled to keep her composure Xavier was watching and he saw it all on her face then. The root of all the problems, fear. Fear of her rage and her guilt. Fear of the hurt all these things had brought her, could still bring her. Fear was healthy; one just had to take control of it. With a heavy heart he prepared himself to say what he knew he had to, aware that it could lead him to cause her the very hurt she feared.

"Cerebro picked up the activity that night. The intensity of the gift I detected… Katelyn you have a very precious gift. It's also very dangerous. You have to learn control over it. It is the only way I can help you. I can help you Katelyn, but you have to help me." There, the obstinate attitude was back. This girl was worse than a mule. Almost as bad as a Wolverine. Knowing he would regret it, Xavier said the one thing he knew would get through. "Katelyn if you don't get control of this soon you could get yourself killed, or even someone around you."

Katelyn inhaled with an audible gasp as if she'd been sucker punched. In an instant she was on her feet with her back to him. "I'm sorry professor. I'll, I need a minute." Her voice was choked with the tears she was fighting down. He watched her stride off into the garden, his heart heavy. Silently he called Logan to him.

"Logan I've upset her. Would you mind…?" Seeing the look Logan gave him he added, "She really doesn't want to see me right now. Or rather, she doesn't want me to see her."

Logan sighed dramatically. "Sure, sure Charles. I'm just the guy to comfort a little girl. Know all about makeup and ponies and whatever else it is that they like. Boys. Yeah, love talking about boys."

Xavier smiled slightly. "If it helps, she's not upset over boys or makeup." Logan grunted an assent and headed off, but the professor stopped him. "Logan, be gentle with her. You have no idea how much she's hurting."

Logan found her easily; she hadn't gotten very far down the walk. He heard her actually, before he saw her, and as he turned the corner he received quite the surprise. She was taking swings at a tree trunk. 'No wonder Charles sent me after her; this kid is nuts.' He moved to stop her before she broke her damn hands, but just as he did she let out a scream of rage.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggggg!" She slammed her fist into the trunk of the tree with more force than he would have thought she was capable of. Just as fist impacted with tree, flames erupted from her hand. Katelyn stopped, panting for breath as she stared in fascination at the flame now cradled in her palm. Her fist clenched and the fire vanished. She cradled her injured hand for a moment, and then a thought seemed to occur to her. Inhaling deeply she let the physical pain distort her features.

She's concentrating on the pain, Logan realized, but he couldn't fathom why. Just when he thought nothing would happen, fire sprang to life in her hands again. "You figure it out?" he called.

Although she was clearly startled, Katelyn composed herself quickly and stared haughtily back at him. "Looks like it."

"Pain huh?" his tone implied doubt.

"It's only ever happened when I was mad, or scared, or…hurt."

"Means you've got strong self-preservation instincts," he replied, almost sounding disinterested. "You're gonna have to figure out a better way than breaking your own damn hand though. Come here."

She clenched out the fire and suddenly all the fight was gone from her. Meekly, tiredly, she did as he said. He reached for the injured hand and recoiled the instant he touched it.

"Shit that's hot! Is that normal?' Katelyn shrugged, but seemed unconcerned, so Logan continued the examination. He felt each bone carefully and twice before releasing her. "Other than cuts and bruises you might have a couple tiny fractures, but it should be ok. Just try not to punch anything for a couple days. Ok?"

Katelyn nodded quickly, just grateful he wasn't making too big of a fuss out of it. Fractured knuckles weren't new anyway. "Thanks Logan," she mumbled.

"Sure kid." Logan sent her off to the mansion to take care of her hand and made his own way back to the Professor. "Where the hell did you find that one Charles?" Logan grumbled as he sank into a chair across from the other man.

"In Alabama," came the all too innocent reply.

"Charles."

"I've been watching her for a couple of years now actually," he admitted.

Logan was thoughtful. "Well that's not like you. Normally you'd swoop right in an' snatch 'em up, 'specially one like her."

Xavier smiled sadly. "I wish I could have but…Katelyn's case was…high profile. No one would let me near her. She was a ward of the state, so I had to do it the right way. If I'd gotten caught poking around without permission they might decide to investigate the Institute and that would just cause quite the mess to clean up," he smiled sadly and looked at Logan who nodded to show he understood. "I could only watch until her last foster mother called. I knew someone would eventually, but I also knew the longer we waited, the harder it would be with her later."

"No kiddin'," Logan half-laughed, half-grunted. "That one is a wild card. I don't know what you were thinking Charles, but once again I think you might've gone a little too soft for your own good."

"You're wrong Logan," he replied, eyes focused off into the garden, a half-smile on his face. "'I'll admit she's a bit, unstable, right now but that's only to be expected. It's only her second day after all. You just wait and you'll see." The Professor's voice was full of hope and not a single doubt, but Logan just shook his head.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really had fun introducing my favorite characters, Logan especially. I love his gurff-with-a-heart-of-gold style. I will try not to over do his tender side. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


	3. Friend and Foes

A/N: Ok, here we go with Chapter Three! It's time for Katelyn to get to know her new school. Things should start picking up pretty quickly now.

SweetsformyTweety- Thank you so much for your review! I worry that this story won't generate much interest b/c of the OC, but your enthusiasm is heartening!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of its characters.

Katelyn Emberse is an original character

* * *

Chapter 3: Friend and Foes

"Come on Katelyn! Chemistry's this way," Kurt bellowed down the hall. _'Great. All I need now is a stamp on my forehead that says NEW KID'._ There was nothing for it. Katelyn was just glad the Professor had let her rest all day yesterday. She felt somewhat better prepared. With a sigh she closed her locker door and followed her overenthusiastic fellow down the hall. Never once did she notice the owner of the locker next to hers, or the fact that he was watching her.

"Hey Lance!" Kitty called. The boy turned and grinned as Kitty approached.

"Oh hey Kitty."

"Did you meet the new girl?"

"Nah, saw her though. What's her deal?"

"Dunno. I mean, I just don't know much about her. She just came and she doesn't like to talk much. Oh! I know she's a foster kid like you!"

"Really?"

She had his interest now. "Her powers are like, really cool too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Kitty replied, giggling a little, "She controls fire."

"Oh that's not so cool. Magneto's got a guy that does that."

Kitty smiled, loving that the x-men had something over Lance and his friends again. "Katelyn creates it herself! And it's like totally intense. Every time she gets mad something starts smoking." Kitty lowered her voice to a whisper, "Even the Professor thinks she's dangerous."

"Huh."

"Lance! Come on you know you're impressed," Kitty started to frown. Well it was no fun telling him news if he wasn't going to care. She considered telling him about the fire the night before, but then thought better of it. That was probably too personal and Katelyn seemed pretty sensitive about those things. "Well, I've got class, bye Lance."

"Kitty wait!"

"Yeah Lance?"

"What's her name?"

"Oh, Katelyn Emberse."

"No her other name," Lance said impatiently.

"Oh yeah that! Her and the Professor picked one out yesterday! What was it?" Kitty had put her finger to her lip and was starting to mumble. "I remember what it means but what was the name?...P..Pay…lay…yeah Paylay!" Kitty grinned at his confused expression. "Pele is the Hawaiian volcano deity. She's the goddess of fire and vengeance." She giggled at the last, having tried to say it menacingly and, being Kitty, failed. A hint of fear showed in Lance's eyes anyway.

"Hmm. Interesting. Well, I'll see you in P.E. Kitty""

After Kitty had disappeared around a corner, Lance finally opened his locker to search for his notebook. As the door swung open a shadow dropped down into a crouch beside him.

"Did you-"

"Of course I heard," Lance exasperated, "She said it to me Toad."

"Well, don't you think we should go talk to Mystique? You know harbor a little good will our way."

Lance laughed blackly at the thought and replied, "You believe that, you go."

"What, you too good for brownie points now?" the greasy boy teased.

"Look, she already knows anyway. News this big? Come on. She's way more informed than us or the x-geeks. Besides she's the freaking principle, she registered the girl. Just forget about it."

Toad sighed, but nodded. "Yeah you're right. Just wish I could do something to get her off my ass."

Lance shut his locker a little too hard. "Yeah well, supposedly she's bringing in a new recruit soon. Maybe he'll suck worse than you."

* * *

Back in Chemistry, Katelyn was talking to the teacher about getting a book and a lab partner.

"Here, number 117. Kurt's the only student without a partner, so go ahead and sit with him."

Katelyn sighed and trudged over to Kurt's two seat desk.

"Isn't this great?" Kurt grinned.

"Sure, great."

"Oh come on. It's always better when you know your lab partner. We could be study buddies."

Katelyn looked at him blankly for a moment. "Um, I don't study."

"You need to if you're going to get good grades. Everybody's heard that you're smart too. The Prof's going to expect good grades. Don't worry; I've got a flawless system! I've got post-its in ten different colors!"

They expected her to get good grades?! Katelyn was taken aback by this, but she didn't say anything, just pretended to listen when the teacher started to lecture. A quick glance told her Kurt was taking flawless notes. Stubbornly she kept her arms folded on her chest and refused to pick up her pen. Still, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't tune the teacher out enough to day dream and so it was sweet relief when the bell rang. The relief turned quickly to panic when she pulled out her schedule and saw she was enrolled in French next. She hated French, or rather any foreign language for that matter. While she could read some with practice, she never understood a word they said in it and she always felt like an idiot when they made her speak out loud. _Great_. She sucked it up and headed that way, but she was pleasantly surprised when she got there. Rogue was sitting in the back waving for her. Rogue seemed all right. She was pretty quiet and Katelyn liked that. As soon as class started though, the teacher told them to pair off and run Exercise 5-7, one where partners took turns asking and answering questions.

"Not quite. It's pronounced, Comment allez-vous?"

Katelyn blushed furiously and mumbled but Rogue laughed.

"It's ok, try it slower. Comoe allay-voo."

"Como al-layvoo."

"That's closer!" Rogue laughed good-naturedly.

"How did you get so good at this?"

"Oh I vacationed in New Orleans as a kid. The language was cool to me, so I grew up learning the basics pretty well."

"That must've been cool."

"Yeah it was. I miss it," Rogue sighed. "Hell I miss the south. Don't get me wrong, since this whole mutant thing, life is way better at the Institute." Suddenly she leaned even closer with a conspiratorial grin. "Still, these yanks just keep getting to me ya know?"

Katelyn laughed. "Well not yet."

"No not yet," Rogue agreed. "Oh well. It's great to have another southern belle in the X-men now."

"X-men?" Katelyn was confused and to Rogue seemed almost scared.

"Yeah," she answered, just as confused but at Katelyn's reaction. "Didn't the Professor tell you about the X-men?"

"Well yeah but I didn't know_ I_ was gonna be part of it."

"You're one of us now. When you get a good handle on your power you'll start training with us. Idn't that a good thing?"

Katelyn shook her head. "I don't know, I haven't even thought about it. It was just something ya'll do. Not me." Katelyn was in a daze the rest of the period. She hardly spoke again to Rogue and that was only when spoken to. Thankfully Rogue was, for the most part, letting her sort it out in peace. By the time the bell rang and she headed for Home Ec. with Kitty, she was nowhere near a conclusive way to feel about things, nor was she ready to be cheery. No other choice though. She put on her endure face and went in to face Kitty. She wasn't even surprised when she was put into Kitty's group. By this point she fully suspected the Professor had something to do with it.

As it was, it was actually a good thing Katelyn was there. Kitty had long been bullied by her two other partners, two older girls who were the popular ones as Kitty had whispered to her. Katelyn had laughed at that. Nobody ever liked those bitches so how were they popular?

"We'll take the omelets. Worth the most points," the blonde scoffed. Kitty looked crestfallen. Katelyn sighed and tied on an apron.

"Come on, let's make the biscuits."

"But, I really am horrible," Kitty moaned.

"It's all right, I'm not."

"You know how to cook?"

"Yeah I used to all the time for…my mom." An awkward silence filled the air, so Kitty, searching for a subject change, read the hand out.

"So I measure, this many cups of flour?" she asked pointing. Katelyn took the distraction gratefully.

"Yeah, but it's sifted. Here measure out about a cup of that. Katelyn grabbed two bowls and a sifter. "All right, pour it in here," she instructed, holding the sifter above the bowl. "Good, fill the scoop again. Right. Level off the top. There. One cup sifted flour. Do that six more times. I'll get the next step ready." She hurried off and the two managed to stay busy for the next half hour or more it took to get the biscuits in the oven and clean up while they cooked.

"Oh-my-god it's good!" Kitty exclaimed through a hot mouthful. Katelyn just smiled and dished up a burnt portion of omelet, along with her perfect buttered biscuits. The smallest victories always tasted the best.

Keyboarding was her next class, but that was all right. Spike was in there, but he sat a few chairs down and Keyboarding kept a person very busy and isolated, so she didn't mind. What did bother her was the feeling she was being watched and it wasn't Spike. From the corner of her eye she finally caught him. It was a simply dressed boy with long and shaggy brown hair watching her intently. When he met her eyes he quickly made a clownish show of being busy and Katelyn couldn't help but smile. He didn't stop watching either. Every few minutes, she would see him glancing her way intently right up to the bell. As soon as she heard the sound, she was out of there like a shot. She was eager for a moment to herself before eating at the X-table as Spike had called it…

On her way to the cafeteria Katelyn stopped at a coke machine to buy a drink. She put in a dollar, pressed the button, listened to the sound of it falling and then…it stopped. She reached into the slot but nothing was there. Must be jammed. Angrily she kicked the machine but still nothing happened. "Asshole machine."

"Aw now. You can't be mean to it," a cool voice said from behind her. Katelyn turned and saw the boy from her keyboarding class approaching. "You've gotta know how to work these things."

"And how do you work it?" she challenged.

"I'll show you," he replied with a grin. He placed his palm on the machine. His eyes seemed to roll back into his head and the machine started to shake. Katelyn grabbed onto a nearby table reflexively. Then a clanking sounded and all at once the trembling stopped. The boy had lowered his arm and was now watching her with an amused expression. He reached in and grabbed the can, tapping the bottom before he handed it to her.

"Here, compliments of the Brotherhood," he said as he started to walk off.

"Wait, who the hell are you?"

"Name's Lance, but they call me Avalanche," he replied over his shoulder before he disappeared around the corner. Katelyn shook her head and then walked off to the cafeteria. 'This place is crawling with weirdoes.' After going through the line, she found the other Xavier students at a table outside. They quickly made room for her and greeted her with half a dozen questions at once.

"How're you holding up?"

"Do you like your classes?"

"Have you made any friends?"

"Whoa one at a time," she insisted as she bit into a ham sandwich. Jean gave her a big smile then leaned forward, commanding the floor.

"So? How do you like it so far?"

Katelyn thought about it for a moment and the answer surprised her. She gave a genuine smile and answered as honestly as she could out loud. "Ya know, it's not the worst first day I've ever had."

Jean laughed. "Well good I'm glad. Do you have all the supplies you need? Because I keep plenty of extra for everybody in my locker."

"No no I'm fine," she said sincerely. A pen and a notebook was all she needed but she figured Jean wouldn't think so.

"Well if you need anything just let me know ok? Someone will know how to find me."

"Jean thinks she's our mom if you can't tell," Kitty put in.

"Shut up, I do not!"

"You are like a total mother hen Jean."

"I hate to say it, but Kitty's right," Scott said, laughing as he ducked a playful cuff from Jean. Katelyn relaxed now that the conversation seemed to be off her. She polished off her sandwich quickly and made an excuse about wanting to leave early so she could find the class. Oh and of course she needed to find it by herself or she'd never remember the way on her own… She accepted Kurt's offer to put her tray away though, and then made her way to Trigonometry. The teacher was already there polishing off his lunch. He finished quickly and they got her book and seat assignments squared away before any of the other students got there so that was a plus. It was always awkward with all those eyes watching you. Then he asked if she'd ever taken the class before. Minus. Direct lies about these things always bit you in the ass because a teacher could easily look it up.

"Technically yes," she mumbled.

"Meaning you have no idea what's going on do you?" he sighed. She shook her head coolly. "All right, we've got some time. It's a good thing you came early."

He sat her down at her desk and helped her work through a few problems. She played along; she normally did when they were actually paying attention to her. There was no need to bring trouble on when you were a magnet for it. She was appalled though when he showed pleasure at her quickness.

"Good! This will be easy." He gave her a friendly smile and pat on the shoulder and went back to his desk. Great. She wasn't used to this much attention. Back home she'd been the scruffy dirt bag in the back that didn't want to learn so they'd left her alone. A few had tried but when they saw she had no actual initiative they gave up. This teacher might give up, but Katelyn was starting to realize that this Xavier never would. She was also getting the feeling that he was pulling a lot of strings around here. That left her in a difficult situation. Just how far was she willing to go to play their game? She didn't want any of this right? All she wanted was to be left alone, but she needed this. She needed to learn what this guy could teach her. Then she'd disappear. Or they'd run her out...The bell interrupted her dark musings and she opened her text book again to distract herself. She read over the day's lesson, ignoring the fact that she was getting wrapped up in it, until class began. At first she tried to drift off to the drone of the teacher's voice, but what she'd learned earlier was stuck in her head and bits and pieces of the lecture kept jumping out and pulling her back to real time. Finally she gave in and actually got swept up in the puzzle of numbers, remembering that once she'd been good at math. She'd even liked it. She was surprised when the bell rang so soon, then wanted to kick herself for it.

When she got to the gym she was relieved to find out she wasn't expected to dress out that day. Co-operative sports were definitely not counted among her favorite activities. Happily she found herself a spot on the bleachers and watched. They were currently in volleyball and today apparently, were playing co-ed. Katelyn noticed that Kitty practically tripped over herself to get on the same team as that Lance kid, but she didn't make the connection until after the game had started. She watched Kitty place herself purposefully by Lance then bat her eyes at him every chance she got. Oh god Kitty what are you thinking? He is so not for you. The boy seemed responsive enough though. After a short time they were more focused on conversation than the game. Suddenly a hard hit spike landed right between them, breaking it up. All three of them, Katelyn included, looked up to see Rogue standing at the net glaring at the pair. Katelyn couldn't figure out what all of it was about. She found herself thinking about her encounter with the boy. What had he said? His 'nickname', god they're all so fond of that, was Avalanche. Hm. Had he said anything else? When he'd handed her the coke he'd said 'Compliments of the… Brotherhood?' It had sounded odd, that's why she remembered it. Yeah, that probably had something to do with it. She'd asked Rogue later. It was always good to know the lay of the land.

Things didn't change much throughout the rest of the period. Kitty continued flirting with Lance and Rogue kept getting interfering. When the bell rang Katelyn went outside to wait for Kitty and Rogue. She wasn't sure how they were supposed to get home. Scott had given them a ride but he had some kind of meeting or something. She didn't have to wait long before the two girls came out of the building, arguing. Katelyn followed silently as they started to walk off campus.

"I'm just sayin' that Scott told ya to leave him alone," Rogue insisted.

"Forget Scott!" Kitty scoffed. "You're always doing what Scott says. He's team leader of the X-men, not our lives for crying out loud! Besides! I'm just talking to him at school. I'm not doing anything wrong."

Before Rogue could reply they were interrupted by the very object of their conversation.

"Hey, need a ride girls?" Lance called from his jeep. Kitty looked at the other two. Katelyn shrugged noncommittally, but Rogue gave her a warning look then spread her hands as if to say 'It's your call', though it was pretty obvious which 'call' she thought Kitty should make.

That was enough for Kitty. "Sure!" she answered happily, jumping in the front.

"No, this ain't crossin' any lines at all," Rogue mumbled as she and Katelyn climbed into the back.

"Where're your lackeys?" Kitty asked Lance.

"Oh they're walking home," Lance answered with a wink back at Katelyn. Kitty was oblivious to this and if Rogue had seen it, she didn't show it. For the rest of the short ride, Kitty babbled on to Lance about this and that, Lance seeming to be at least half-listening. Katelyn and Rogue however rode in silence. Once they reached the mansion, Katelyn pulled Rogue inside, leaving Kitty alone to talk with Lance.

"What's with that guy?" Katelyn asked.

"He's just a Brotherhood loser."

"Brotherhood. What's this Brotherhood thing?"

"Well it's kinda complicated actually. The professor will probably explain all of it to ya, but basically the Brotherhood's just a group of mutant kids like us, only they're kind of like our rivals. Everything we're for, they seem to be against. It's like everything we do, they're there to try an' mess it up. Oh an' sometimes they go out an' cause trouble an', of course, we gotta stop 'em." Rogue was matter of fact about it, almost bored. The idea of mutant combat seemed like another daily chore to her.

Katelyn took that in. "So they're like delinquent X-men?"

"I guess you could call 'em that," Rogue laughed.

"Do they have a…uh…Professor?"

Rogue frowned at this. "No. They have Mystique but she's…Well she's not trying to help 'em if you know what I mean."

Katelyn could feel the hate behind those words though Rogue was doing pretty good at playing it cool. "Ok," she said, letting it drop. She glanced thoughtfully out the window at Lance who was climbing back into his jeep. There was something about him, but she had no way to explain it, not even to herself. For now though, she was content to push it out of her mind and go out back for her lesson. Katelyn was of course nervous about her meeting with the Professor but she was a little excited too after her break-through the day before.

Charles could read some of the excitement on her face as she rounded the corner and he smiled, but her face hardened visibly when she saw his companion. Apparently yesterday had done nothing to soften her to Logan.

"Once you get a good handle on your powers Logan will be in charge of your combat training. I invited him here to watch your first real session if that's all right?"

Katelyn sucked in her breath and held it while she considered. Saying no would show that he intimidated her. She let out her breath in a huff. "No problem," she smiled coolly.

"Ok then," he beamed. "Let's begin. First thing, do you think you can conjure the fire again? Like you did yesterday?"

"Maybe…Let me try." Katelyn held her hand in front of her, palm facing up. She closed her eyes and dug deep. She'd thought about it a lot today and she was pretty sure she knew now what she needed to do. She let images of the objects in her box flow through her mind, then the emotions that each evoked. Hurt. Guilt. Anger. The old pain flared in her chest but Katelyn grasped at it and held on. She felt the heat stirring inside her but she felt calm for the first time. It was hers. It was part of her; it was hers to control. Fire blazed in her hand and the two men watching noticed when she opened her eyes that they were blazing crimson, practically glowing. They looked at each other hesitantly as a genuine smile broke out over her face and she began to play with the flame.

"Very good," the professor praised. "See, once you get the hang of it, it really comes naturally. Let's not waste any time. I had Logan set up some torches over there. Let's see if you can light them."

Katelyn looked where he gestured and spotting them, strode to a good striking position. Flame still burning in her palm she made a pushing motion toward the first torch and it worked! Fire streaked through the air catching the torch, but it also scorched a tree several feet behind the target. She looked sheepishly back at them, but Xavier was smiling. Logan was chuckling as if not surprised. She bristled a little at this, but the Professor's voice reined her back to the task at hand.

"It's ok. That was good. Go for the next one and this time try to focus on the range. Think of it like throwing any object. The more force you put behind it, the farther it will go; only in this case what we're dealing with is more mental force."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled at her genuine interest. It was obvious to him at least that the hostile attitude was a shell and right now, they were seeing what was really underneath for the first time. There she stood, a young, eager and curious girl, happy and healthy just as any other. He was more than happy to oblige her curiosity. In fact he wished some of the other students were as interested. "Your arm isn't what's controlling the fire Katelyn," he said not unkindly, "It's your mind. It's ok to use the physical gestures to help you while you learn. Do it as long as it makes you comfortable, but someday you may find that all you need is a thought."

She looked doubtfully at him and shook her head. Such ideas were too heavy for her at the moment. She had enough to deal with. She turned and took a preparatory breath. She conjured the fire in her hand and this time gave a soft pushing gesture but held her hand out, urging her flames forward, creeping and crackling through the air to light the second torch perfectly.

"Very good!"

"Really?" She looked hopeful at his enthusiasm.

"Yes," he said sincerely. "What you just did demonstrated that you have potential for immense control. You have great natural talent Katelyn. All you have to do is train your mind to use it. Now, the last one. This time try it faster. See if you can be accurate without slowing down."

Katelyn nodded and tried again. It was a beautifully quick strike and it only went a little past the mark. At least she didn't hit anything else. She turned back to the Professor who seemed very satisfied.

"All right. Put them out and do it again."

They continued until Katelyn was nearly panting and was glistening with sweat. She was radiating heat but she felt great. She'd never felt so alive even if she were exhausted. She went back into the mansion to find something to do before dinner but Kurt caught her in the common room.

"Hey study-buddy! Ready for homework?"

"Uh…"

"Come on, it's only an hour till dinner so if we crack it out now we'll have the whole night free!"

Katelyn thought about it then shrugged in defeat, too tired to argue with the eager smile on his face. What the hell? It was only an hour and she couldn't think of anything better to do anyway.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review if you like. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Katelyn is starting to settle in, but she's feeling restless and ready for some good ole teenage rebellion.


	4. Permission and Dances

A/N: Hi there! Here's Chapter Four, I hope you like it. This is my favorite chapter so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of its characters.

Katelyn/Pele and Viper are original characters.

* * *

Chapter 4: Permission and Dances

Katelyn stood nervously outside the Professor's office door, clutching her report card. At least she only had three weeks' worth of progress instead of six. Scott had been in there forever… Still, she envied him a little. He was a do-gooder. His session would be easy. She actually wasn't worried about the school part. Her grades were great. Xavier's diabolical plan had worked perfectly in that regard. The other Xavier students kept her tuned in at school whether she liked it or not and she'd come to find that doing the work was surprisingly easy. And it was really nice not having people bitching at her for not doing it.

Suddenly the door opened and Scott came out, looking at her with an encouraging smile. "You're up."

Katelyn took a deep breath and went inside.

"Hello Katelyn!" he greeted extra warmly.

"Uh, hi Professor."

"Sit down, sit down. Don't be so nervous." He seemed amused. She handed him her report card, knowing he was probably already aware of its contents, and then she sat down in the seat across from his arm chair. "All right. We'll start with school. Chemistry, so far a B well done."

"Yeah, Kurt makes sure I get my homework done," she mumbled, embarrassed.

Xavier smiled knowingly and continued. "French you have a C. That's the best you've ever done in a foreign language correct?" She nodded. "Well then no reason to complain there either. You're doing fine. Home Economics, A. Keyboarding, A. Good you've been doing your work and participating in class. Now here's something special, Trigonometry. Katelyn." He looked at her seriously, voice rich with warmth and his eyes shining with an emotion she didn't recognize. "You have an A in Trigonometry. Did you ever think you would do that?" She shook her head and looked down at her lap intently. He just smiled. "You're gifted in many ways Katelyn. I hope you are starting to appreciate that. Let's see, last one. P.E., of course you have an A in there. You'd have to try not to ace that class," he finished with a wink, knowing that she'd failed Phys. Ed. before. "Ok, next on the agenda I suppose is your training..." An odd look suddenly crossed his face. "There's not really much I can say about that Katelyn, you're...thriving in that area. You're more than eager about attending sessions. That's not often said in here," he smiled wryly. "You follow instructions well; all I can say is continue doing what you're doing. Keep working on your control and you should continue progressing nicely."

Katelyn waited for him to continue, sensing there was more to come, but he was silent for what seemed like a long time. "Professor? Is there more?"

He sighed, as if delivering bad news. "Yes, it's about your, social habits."

"Oh?" She sounded casual but she groaned inwardly.

"It's not that there hasn't been progress," he allowed with a small smile, "You haven't been into any fights. As far as I know you haven't really even argued with anyone, besides Logan and myself during training of course." She waited for anger or something to cross his face but he only smiled back at her. "But it's been almost a month Katelyn. I see you interact with the other students and I see you getting along but then you lock yourself away at every chance. You never voluntarily spend time with anyone but yourself."

Katelyn shrugged. "So I'm a loner."

"I don't believe that. I think you're afraid." Suddenly he saw her walls slamming up again. The hostile, angry youth was back in his office.

"Afraid?" Her voice was hard.

"Yes, afraid to be close to someone," he replied gently and she naturally relaxed some at the tone, but not completely. The hostility was gone, but the defensiveness wasn't. "How long has it been Katelyn?" The question was soft, delicately spoken and brought a pang to her eyes. "You need to open up. If you'll just let yourself, you will find such a happy home here like you never imagined."

His words stirred something in her. Feelings, longings really, that she'd kept buried for a long time. She didn't want those feelings; she wanted to reject them but what he said resonated with her. It planted an image in her head that she couldn't dislodge, try as she might. She struggled with herself for a few moments then finally said, "I'll try," half-heartedly.

"That's all I ask," he replied softly, and then he let her go. At least half her heart was in it this time.

Katelyn fled from his office without a word and made her way to the garden. She already had a favorite place by the fish pond. There was a nice bench under a willow tree she liked to lay on. Once there she relaxed some, but couldn't help going over the conversation in her head. It wasn't fair to call her scared. Maybe she just didn't want to be close to anybody. 'It's not worth it,' she thought with a sigh. Then another thought struck her. She smiled as she remembered what he'd said about her training. She felt it too. Her accuracy and range still weren't good enough and she'd set more than one piece of furniture ablaze accidently, but it was only a matter of time. If she screwed this up…No, she couldn't face that. She would have to pretend at least. Play the game Katelyn. Just play the game. She started day-dreaming about possibilities, a shopping trip with Kitty here and there; maybe watch a movie with the 'gang'. Yeah, she could pretend. For a little while longer anyway. _'I've played his game with school and look how well it's going._' She allowed herself a smirk, completely missing the fact that she'd quit _playing_ at her school work a long time ago. Content with her self-constructed reality, she drifted off, day-dreaming now about the places she could see when she finally made a run for it. Lost as she was in her fantasies, the mental call from the Professor completely shocked her. He was done with reviews and it was time for their lesson. _'Shit! I forgot...Shit! He can probably hear that.'_

"Yes, I can and it's all right." She could feel the laughter. "Meet me in the danger room this time. As Logan will undoubtedly tell you, it's time to 'kick things up a notch'."

* * *

"Logan, I'm actually worried about her progress," the Professor commented after the session with Katelyn. It had been particularly intense.

"Why? She did great. You rarely see a display of power like that from a kid."

"Yes, that's what worries me. Such power at her age is dangerous. With just a thought she could send the whole town up in flames. You've seen her when she gets angry. Well, I guess I don't have to tell you anyway."

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

Charles smiled fondly at his old friend. "You know what I mean. Both of you are, much more, _in-tuned_ with your instincts. And when emotions come into play, with her capabilities…Things happen. You know that. And with someone her age there is no telling what could happen if she lost her temper." The Professor shook his head as he watched Katelyn playing volleyball out on the lawn with the other students. A session like that and she still had such energy! She was dominating the field out there. That was new too, the competitiveness. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not…

Logan finally interrupted his musings. "Well, that's why she's here. For you to teach her control."

"Well yes and there's really nothing to complain about…but the girl's too much of an alpha," Charles smiled wryly and turned to Logan, "Again, I shouldn't have to tell you Logan. We both certainly know you won't be caged. And she's only a child. I worry that as her powers grow she'll get…restless. She's starting to show signs of it already."

"I guess she's not old enough to have out-grown that wild side huh?" Logan said, suddenly trying to appear very mature and paternal as he sipped from his coffee mug. He was deliberately ignoring any connections Xavier was trying to make. The other man smiled at him fondly.

"Yes, that's what it is."

"Professor?" Katelyn called. The two turned sharply in time to see Katelyn striding up.

"Yes Katelyn?"

"I was wondering if I could skip our extra session tomorrow and go hang out with Kitty instead."

"With Kitty?" he queried with a curious look. Katelyn smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, Kitty _insisted_ on taking me shopping. Said it's about time I got some new clothes."

"Well, I think that's a wonderful idea," he agreed warmly.

"Thanks Professor," she beamed as she turned to go. They waited until she was gone inside the mansion.

"With all the progress she's making should she really be skipping her one-on-ones?" Logan asked dubiously. "She's doin' so well in em."

"Yes, she's practically flourishing. It's all too fast. Let her spend some time making friends. She's been alone so long; it'll do more for her than anything else."

"I never socialize and I do just fine," Logan commented casually after a moment. Xavier turned his head away and grinned. Logan, oblivious, was busy thinking. "She doesn't seem like the shopping type Charles. You sure that's what she's up to?"

"Yes of course, but you are right in a way. She is trying to 'pull one' over on me."

"Oh yeah?" Logan gave a smirk.

"I told her she needed to develop relationships, so she thinks she's putting on a show. Aren't you surprised she's out here playing a game with the other students?"

It took only a moment for Logan to think about it. "You gonna call her out on it?"

"No, it's all right. The two have been getting on well at school. She'll enjoy herself. I'm content for now to let her trick herself in the right direction because I know she'll catch on eventually. She's a good one Logan, I promise you. All of those bad qualities that you see, it's something she's created to protect herself. You just watch. She's in the right environment now and just like a caterpillar, when she comes out of that shell you will all see the beautiful creature I do."

Logan just shook his head. The man was an idealist and Logan rarely agreed with him but then again. Charles was rarely wrong when it came to the kids, even if Logan would never say so.

* * *

Katelyn slammed her locker door as she headed for P.E., thankful it was Friday. It had been a couple weeks since the review session with the Professor and things were still continuing in a positive direction. She'd even enjoyed hanging out with Kitty after school lately. Of course that might simply be because she had so much extra energy to burn and sitting at the mansion was starting to make her stir-crazy.

"Hey Katelyn! Wait up!" Kitty called who, as she hurried to catch up with Katelyn, was walking fast down the hallway. "Thank god the day's almost over huh?"

"Yep," Katelyn agreed quietly.

"Hey girls! How's it going?" Both of them turned to see Lance striding towards them. "Got big plans for tonight?" he asked with a confidant air.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kitty replied evenly but with a smile

"Well there's gonna be a party at my place. I was thinking that you two oughta come check it out." He was trying to play it cool, but his excitement was obvious now. Kitty's was too…

"What's the occasion?" she asked.

"New kid in the Brotherhood. We thought we'd welcome him in…" He paused then gave a sheepish smile, "That and I just wanted to have a party."

"Bad boys have to have excuses to be bad I guess," Kitty commented with a laugh.

"Something like that," Lance answered vaguely as he watched Katelyn out of the corner of his eye. Neither seemed to notice.

"Well sure I'll come."

"Good," he grinned, "Katelyn?"

"I dunno…"

"Come on, aren't you tired of playing the saint for Xavier?"

"I'm not playing anything," she bolstered.

"Then why won't you come to a little party?" he reasoned.

"With the enemy?"

"I'm only your enemy if you want me to be." Lance's eyes were intense as he smirked at her. Katelyn met his gaze evenly, waiting for him to break it. Kitty watched them both a little awkwardly, but neither was moving. _'Fuck it._' Katelyn sighed and turned to Kitty who suddenly had a pleading expression. She turned back to Lance who was trying hard not to smirk now.

"Fine," Katelyn sighed after a moment, then said to Kitty, "I know how you hate to do anything alone."

The next period flew by, mostly because Katelyn was so busy trying to block out Kitty's anxious party chatter that she lost herself in the exercise. Lately she'd grown to relish anything that physically challenged her body. After school, Lance gave them a ride, thus keeping Kitty's attention and giving Katelyn some moments of peace. Even she got excited though, when they walked up the drive to the mansion. They had hit the jackpot. Storm was helping the Professor into the Rolls while Logan loaded several bags in the back.

"Girls, I won't be back for a few days so Logan's in charge," he informed them cheerfully. "I know I don't need to remind you to behave while I'm gone." Both girls nodded innocently, but the Professor knew. He always knew. After a brief moment of studying them he climbed into the car and they thought they'd gotten away with it. Katelyn's heart rate slowed some as Storm got in the driver's seat and the girls started to wave. "Goodbye," the Professor called as the car began to move, "Oh and Logan? It's up to you, but I would say no."

Logan's eyebrows were raised as he turned to Kitty and Katelyn. The former felt as if her heart had stopped completely.

"What do you want?"

"Um, well we were kind of, um…wanting to go to a party tonight," Kitty stammered.

"What's the catch?" Logan asked in monotone.

Kitty was silent, squirming under Logan's eyes of steel. "It's being thrown at the Brotherhood House!" she blurted.

Katelyn mumbled in her ear, "Smooth."

"No," Logan answered, actually sounding bored.

"But-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No," he said again as he turned his back and started to walk back into the mansion.

Kitty followed, pleading. ""What if-"

"No."

"If we-"

"No."

"I promise-"

"No!" Logan whirled around, face turned a vivid scarlet. "And for the last time, NO!"

"Fine," Kitty pouted. Katelyn almost laughed at the scene before she remembered that she wasn't going either.

"Nice going," she said as she and Kitty went upstairs. "We had a chance with the Professor gone but you blew it with honesty."

"Sorry," Kitty mumbled, "I'm not good at bad."

"Maybe not, but I am. You still wanna go?"

"What do you-"

"We could sneak out," Katelyn said in a soft, conspiratorial voice.

"What?!"

"Or not, it doesn't matter to me. You're the one that wants to go to the party so bad." Katelyn shrugged and started to open the door to her room. Kitty considered it for a moment.

"I'll be in your room at 10:30. I can pretend I'm mad at Logan. Everyone'll buy it and they'll leave me alone in my room. I guess you can just be your anti-social self."

Katelyn raised her eyebrows, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips as she said, "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, sorry!" Kitty gushed, "I didn't mean it like mean or anything, I just-"

"Kitty I was just messing with you it's fine," she chuckled some and Kitty was surprised. "But, just curious, why you in my room?"

"Because I'm next door to you and I can _walk through walls_. It's quiet and sneaky. It'll be harder to get caught that way."

Katelyn grinned. "I thought you were bad at bad? All right, 10:30 then."

* * *

By 10:30, Katelyn was pacing her room restlessly, starting to regret the decision. It had been a little while since she'd tried to sneak out of anywhere and now she actually cared if she was caught. That was a new feeling. Still, she couldn't deny the thrill this was giving her. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins as she paced the generically carpeted floor. The rush was almost intoxicating. Finally, Kitty slipped silently into the room, nearly causing Katelyn to have a heart attack.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she exclaimed.

"Well you're scaring me!" Kitty retorted as she took in Katelyn's wardrobe. True, her shirt was black, but it was a tank top with red and gold sequins forming a flame design up one side; a shirt Kitty had bought her. The jeans, also from Kitty, hugged her hips and flaunted the fact her body was entering woman hood. The part that made her stunning however, Kitty couldn't take credit for. The girl's hair was falling to her chest in waves, showing off rich hues of brown and sun-kissed shades of gold that framed her face and lit her copper eyes.

"What?" Katelyn asked, annoyed.

"Wow, you look…good…real good," she amended when she noticed Katelyn's glare. "I guess it's just I've never seen your hair down like that before. With those colors you look," Kitty stopped and gave a half-nervous laugh, "Well, 'Pele' suits you." For a moment Kitty thought she'd crossed one of Katelyn's strange and invisible lines but then something rare and actually quite amazing happened.

Katelyn threw back her head and laughed. "Come on, let's go," she said, still chuckling.

As the two stole away across the dark lawn, Katelyn noticed how strange it felt to be out in the night, under the stars when she should have been inside the warm mansion with the bright lights and all the students. It felt like she was in a completely different life now, one that was more like a dream than reality. She could hear the 'You shouldn't be doing this' warning go off in her head but she told it to shut up and followed Kitty as they skirted the places that would trigger the alarm system. Katelyn still held Kitty's hand and the girl continued to use her gift, just in case. You couldn't take chances with people like Logan and the Professor.

"I called Lance," Kitty whispered, "He'll be waiting just a little ways down the road."

At last they made it to the fence and from there it was easy to see Lance's jeep. They took off at a run and flung themselves into it before he could say a word. With a laugh, he started the vehicle and took off at a fast speed down the road.

"I didn't think you girls would actually do it," he commented smugly after a while.

"Why wouldn't we?" Kitty challenged but Lance merely shrugged. After a short drive they pulled up to the house, from which loud music and the sounds of crazed teenagers were emanating.

"First things first," Lance said as he climbed out. "You two need to meet somebody."

He took each girl on either side by the arm and started towards the house.

"You look great," he whispered to Katelyn as they walked up the porch steps. She was about to make a snide comment when a cool voice interrupted.

"So these must be Xavier's girls."

"Viper, I'd like you to meet Kitty and Katelyn," Lance introduced, gesturing to each girl in turn. "Girls, this is Viper."

Before them stood a relatively tall boy around Lance's age. At first glance he appeared to be the typical teenage dirt-bag. His dirty blonde hair was cut in the clichéd Kurt Cobain way and he was dressed in a leather jacket wearing a Poison t-shirt that looked as worn as his holey jeans. It was his eyes that had Katelyn frozen to the spot. In the yellow light of the porch lamp the irises were glowing a deep gold around dark pupils that had an almost elliptical edge to them. Those eyes stared her down, intent and unreadable. She felt completely naked and she did not like it. '_Predator'_. Gathering her wits, Katelyn shrugged into a more arrogant posture.

"Viper?" she echoed skeptically.

Viper smiled widely and as he did two long, razor-sharp fangs appeared amongst his normal teeth.

"He has retractable fangs, like a snake," Lance told them, amused.

"Obviously," she said dryly. "Are they poisonous?"

"Only if I bite," Viper replied as his fangs retracted and his smile faded into a smirk. He stepped forward until his face was inches from Katelyn's.

"And does that happen often?" She said softly, but her expression was as intimidating as his closeness. Viper didn't answer; his smirk merely grew when Kitty dragged Katelyn away to follow Lance, who didn't like their attention being taken.

"The uh… beverages are in the kitchen," Lance told them.

"Umm…no thanks"

Lance shrugged at Kitty. "Katelyn?"

Katelyn didn't even think about it. This was what she'd been needing. Freedom. The freedom to relax, to not think but to just do. "Uhh, hell yeah? Where's that keg?" she asked.

Lance smiled. "Right this way." He turned for the kitchen but Kitty grabbed Katelyn's arm as she went to follow.

"Katelyn, what are you doing?" she hissed.

"Kitty calm down. I'm just gonna have a couple beers."

"But drinking is-"

"Something every adult does," Katelyn interrupted. "They just don't want you to do it, because you could get in trouble and ultimately they are held accountable for your actions."

"But doesn't it-"

"Kitty, relax. I do it all the time. Why don't you try it? Just one beer."

Kitty watched her carefully for a moment then braced herself, looking both scared, and excited. She had always secretly wanted to try it… "Ok. One beer."

The two of them found Lance in the kitchen and to his great amusement, both of them lined up at the keg. When he'd filled their cups, they went out the back door to watch the dancing going on in the yard from a nice perch on a card table by the fence. Lance sat in a folding chair between them, making jokes just to see them laugh and swing their legs. The atmosphere was light with laughter, but heavy with implications as the loud music, sweat, and pheromones filled the air. Everybody was having a good time. Katelyn was working on her fourth cup by the time that Kitty had drunk her first. Even so, the younger girl put her hand to her forehead.

"Whew, my head is _spinning_," she announced and giggled. Katelyn smiled at her, but took the cup. "Hey! I was going to get another one."

"Don't, not yet. You've never drank before, trust me. You've got a good buzz right now. When that starts to wear off, you can have another one. "

Kitty looked at her to see if she was serious. She was. "Ok, you're the boss!" She looked serious for a moment, and then broke into a fit of giggles.

Katelyn laughed good-naturedly, "You definitely need to wait."

Before another word could be spoken, Lance had grabbed them both and pulled them out to where everyone was dancing. At first she tried to refuse but her head was buzzing so nicely and she soon found herself moving easily to the heavy beat. It wasn't long before she was dancing with her back against Lance and Kitty mirroring her on the other side. They danced like that for several songs, making questionable movements that at one time Katelyn had found appalling. It was something about Lance that seemed almost magnetic. At one point, she ended up face to face with him when some guy pulled Kitty away. She could feel his body touching hers and it was like an electric current passed between them. Their eyes locked and Lance put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. On second thought, maybe it was just the beer.

"I-I. I'm sorry," she stammered then pulled out of his grasp and headed quickly through the crowd, leaving him hurt and stunned. All of a sudden the song changed to a slow one and Katelyn felt herself being pulled back. As she was whirled around she found herself looking into a golden pair of mesmerizing eyes.

"Lance has been monopolizing you all night. I wanted a chance," he informed her in a cool, confident voice, "but I've been waiting on a slow song."

At first she was irritated at his arrogance, but the way he looked at her, she couldn't open her mouth to refuse. She was caught meeting his eyes and after a short while of Viper's surprising dancing she relaxed and allowed herself to be twirled around, completely oblivious to Lance who was scowling in a corner. Unfortunately he didn't have long to pout. Towards the end of the song, the music stopped dead and everyone turned to see Logan standing next to a slashed stereo system. They all stepped back when he gave a low growl and strode towards Kitty who was cowering behind her dance partner. When he had Kitty by the arm, he looked up to find Katelyn who was trying to slip into the kitchen.

"Hold it Smokey." His voice was deadly. As he strode through the rest of the crowd, no one was daring to breathe, let alone move. When he had Katelyn by the arm too, he began to tow them towards the fence gate.

"Hey you can't-" Lance started, taking a step forward. Logan growled and slipped his arm around Kitty's shoulder so that he could point his claws at Lance's throat.

"I can do anything I damn well please. Now back off before I tear your fucking head off."

At that, people were stampeding to get into the house but everyone was giving Logan a wide berth, allowing him plenty of room to drag the two girls out to the van.

* * *

Logan peered into the kitchen to see Katelyn sitting on a stool dejectedly holding her head and he hated how lonely and miserable she looked sitting alone there at the island. The dim glow of a single-bulb lamp above her barely illuminated the dark corners of an otherwise unlit kitchen making the scene even more miserable.

Logan strode into the room and Katelyn nearly fell off her stool.

"Good. You should be jumpy," he said harshly. "What the hell were you thinking? It's bad enough that you snuck out to go drinking with a bunch of rebellious punk-asses, but you drug the Half-pint into it. She's a naïve little girl who would apparently follow wherever your dumbass chooses to lead!" Katelyn merely stared intensely at him, looking as if she were bracing herself. Her jaw was jutted stubbornly but her eyes where shining with the beginnings of tears. Logan threw his hands in the air and drew a loud, rattling breath. "Really kiddo. What the hell were you thinking? You need to tell me somethin'."

"Kitty wanted to go and I… I just wanted to do something." Her voice was quiet and she was still holding herself very carefully, but she hadn't broken eye contact.

"You do stuff all the time. You've been out with Kitty almost every day this week."

"Shopping," she mumbled, finally looking down. "I hate shopping."

"But you like to drink. And break rules. I tell you what kid. I'm not having any of this. I can't stop you from destroying your life, but you will damn sure keep Kitty out of it." Katelyn just hung her head and nodded. Logan sighed and told her to go to bed. "Way to go Charles," he muttered to himself when Katelyn had gone. "You got me in too deep again."

xxx

* * *

A/N: Well? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. For some reason I really like writing these rebellious teens. You'd think I didn't get enough of it when I was in school ;) I'd like some feedback on Viper, and Katelyn too for that matter. It's also important to me to keep the others in character as much as possible, so if you spot a problem don't hesitate to tell me! Review if you like, and happy reading!


End file.
